La fantasia
by MimiCullen
Summary: Un coche, un rincón de un pequeño puedo perdido de la mano de Dios, y dos jóvenes comiéndose a besos. ¿Qué más se puede pensar?   -¿Cumplimos tu fantasia?   *Todos humanos


**Hola a todos! He vuelto con un pequeño relato, aunque no tengo una cosa muy clara y me gustaría pediros un consejo, no se que hacer.**

**¿Lo dejó como está o pongo más capítulos de diferentes fantasías? agradecerían un RR diciéndomelo por favor.**

**Bueno a todos los que lo sabíais y a los que no, deciros que mi embarazo está genial! llevó la seis meses y mi niña esta hermosa :)**

**Bueno ya os dejo con la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece =(**

**NOTA: Este fic, tiene alto contenido sexual, por favor, si no te gusta este genero no leer.**

* * *

><p>Un coche, un rincón de un pequeño puedo perdido de la mano de Dios, y dos jóvenes comiéndose a besos, ¿qué más se puede pensar?<p>

Sus firmes manos tocaban incansablemente el cuerpo de la joven que estaba sentada en el asiento trasero sobre sus piernas, desesperadamente recorría la espalda de la muchacha, atrás habían quedado los suaves roces, las sutiles provocaciones que había aguantado durante todo un año, y los besos "accidentales" en la comisura de sus labios.

Calor…cristales empañados…pasión…lujuria.

-Pensé que no querrías venir aquí- dijo el joven de cabellos cobrizos mientras atrapaba la boca de su acompañante en un apasionado beso.

-Yo, siempre cumplo con lo que digo Edward- contestó ella poniendo un dedo en la boca del joven.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó él algo confundido.

-Fuera, aquí dentro hace demasiado calor- contestó la castaña mientras le dedicaba una mirada lasciva y le guiñaba un ojo.

Como era de esperar él no aguanto ni cinco minutos dentro del coche, ella estaba fuera, esperándole, y no paraba de pensar en todas las cosas que quería hacerla.

En un rápido movimiento se situó de nuevo delante de la joven y regalándole una de sus ladinas sonrisas la tomó fuertemente por el trasero, pegándola contra su ya notable excitación.

-¿Lo notas?-susurró en su oído-¿Notas lo cachondo que me pones?, ¿lo que me excita pensar en estar dentro de ti?

Una ola de calor recorrió la espalda de la joven, sin importarla donde estaban se apresuró a abalanzarse sobre sus labios.

Un beso cargado de deseo, sus lenguas danzaban sin control, pequeños mordiscos en los labios y algún que otro jadeo que moría en la boca del otro.

Sin más miramientos la sentó en el capó de su coche, abriendo las piernas de la muchacha para posicionarse entre ellas. La noche era bastante oscura, así pues tenía la certeza de que nadie pasaría por allí a esas horas, aunque pensar en que cualquiera podía irrumpir en ese momento les parecía de lo más excitante.

Tomó entre sus labios la larga cabellera de la joven, y dándole un pequeño tirón logró que su cuello quedase totalmente a su merced, se acercó lentamente, y la olió, su aroma lo excitaba aún más si es que eso era posible.

No tenía ganas de ser delicado, ahora no, así que sin más miramiento se proyectó sobre su cuello, lamiendo, besando y mordiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso, dejando pequeñas marcas se serían visibles a la mañana siguiente.

Una de sus manos se adentró dentro de la blusa de ella, masajeando suavemente sus pechos por encima del sujetador, notándolos, deleitándose con la perfección de aquellas montañas.

Pero no fue hasta que sintió como ella gemía desesperadamente en su oído que se deshizo de la tela que le impedía contemplarla. Ahí fue cuando quedaron al descubierto, posó son manos sobre ellos y pudo notar sus ya endurecidos pezones contra la palma de sus manos, los tocó, los masajeó, inclinó su cabeza y los metió en su boca, lamiéndolos lentamente, disfrutándolos como si fuera la última vez que iba a hacerlo, mordiéndolos, logrando así escuchar los gemidos que salían de la boca de ella…melodía…era melodía para sus oídos, gemidos de placer que el la proporcionaba.

Mientras mordía los duros pezones de la joven una mano viajó entre sus piernas, acariciando la parte interna del muslo, logrando así arrancarla un gemido más audible que el anterior.

Su piel era suave, blanca como la nieve, y eso le excitaba…claro que lo hacia, si no que alguien mirase dentro de sus pantalones, su erección no cabía ya en sus boxers.

Y ella se percató de ello, con un empujón, separó al rubio de su pecho, y en un rápido movimiento le desabrochó el pantalón, tampoco tardó mucho en deshacerse de los boxers que cubrían su gran excitación.

Su fina mano viajó a la entrepierna del joven y gimió roncamente, lo que conllevó a que ella hiciese movimientos más firmes con su mano, de abajo hacia arriba, abarcando toda su extensión, excitándose ella misma ante el tacto, sus bragas comenzador a humedecerse a un tiempo veloz, con la mano libre tomó la mano del joven de cabellos cobrizos y la introdujo dentro de ella.

-Tócame Edward, toquémonos juntos- pidió la joven mientras le mordía el cuello.

El roce de sus dedos no se hizo esperar, sus dedos expertos tocaron el clítoris de su acompañante, excitado, hinchado, el punto con numerosas terminaciones nerviosas palpitaba severamente.

La gustaba, y él lo sabía, no tardó en introducir un dedo dentro de ella, mientras con el otro no dejaba de masajear el centro de la joven, era tanto el placer que le otorgaba que la muchacha dejó de tocar el sexo del joven para concentrarse únicamente en las oleadas de placer que estaba sintiendo.

Su cuerpo se arqueó, y besó con pasión aquellos labios, que si les diese la luz seguramente estarían rojos e hinchados.

Irremediablemente clavó sus uñas en la espalda del rubio, fuerte, con ansias y desesperación, las sacudidas se hacían cada vez más intenta, ya no había pausa entre ellas, estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo y él lo sabía, lo disfrutaba.

En un ágil movimiento la levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, quería mirarla mientras tenía su orgasmo, ver como su mirada se oscurecía y las facciones se hacían más duras, como de un momento a otro explotaría a causa de sus caricias. Y así fue, y un alto gemido inundó el ambiente, seguido de un cálido líquido que le impregnó los dedos.

Retiró lentamente la mano mientras notaba los espasmos dentro de la vagina de la joven, sin apartar la mirada de ella llevó un dedo a su boca, y probó su calidez.

-Exquisito- susurró en su oído- tanto como tu princesa.

Sin apartarse de sus posiciones volvieron a besarse, en un ágil movimiento el joven la había despojado de su ropa interior.

Ella se bajó de la parte delantera del coche, y se dio la vuelta, donde antes había estado sentada ahora se encontraba su tronco apoyado, dejando una excelente vista de su trasero.

Expuesta a él, giró la cabeza para encontrarse con unos oscuros ojos verdes que la miraban con deseo.

-Vamos hazlo, penétrame-rogó la joven.

Él no necesito más que esas tres palabras para llevarlo a cabo, situó sus manos en las caderas de la joven y en un rápido y fuerte movimiento se adentro en ella.

Hasta el fondo, notando toda su cavidad y su calor interior, era jodidamente perfecta, estaba hecha a su puta medida.

Volvió a enrollar una de sus manos en el pelo de ella y tiró hacia atrás, dejando la cabeza de esta levemente alzada, y comenzó a envestirla de nuevo.

Fuerte, como si no hubiese mañana, como si fuera la última vez que iba a saborear aquel cuerpo de diosa, entraba y salía sin control.

El ambiente fue inundado por fuertes gemidos, y palabras de deseo, ruegos, y mandatos.

La llenaba por completo, era tal su perfección que no había ni un solo milímetro de ella que no quedase satisfecho, el roce era tal que no podía impedir que los gemidos fuesen cada vez más altos, la embestía con fuerza y rudeza, y eso era lo que más la gustaba, se sentía como una pequeña muñeca.

Sus varoniles manos recorrían su espalda, su trasero, sus pechos, pero eso no hacía que perdiese el ritmo, escuchaba el sonido de sus propios cuerpos el uno contra el otro.

El sudor bañaba sus cuerpos, los hacia brillar, era el aroma del momento, sexo mezclado con sudor y el olor a natulareza, era perfecto, el momento más excitante. Una oleada de placer sacudió de nuevo el cuerpo de la joven, sus rodillas temblaron y sintió miedo de que la fallaran y desvanecerse con tanto placer, lo notaba, estaba a punto, notaba como los bellos se la erizaban, como su corazón latía desbocado, como su reparación agitada se enloquecía a un más. Con una fuerte embestida llegó, soltó todo lo que tenía dentro con un fuerte grito de placer que Edward tuvo que callar con una de sus manos.

La humedad era increíble, había logrado impregnarle completamente, no podía aguantar más, no debía aguantar más, aceleró el ritmo, y sus embestidas fueron más rudas, si aún era posible. Arremetió con fuerza hasta que tocó el fondo de su cavidad y lentamente salió de ella, esta extrañada movió sus caderas invitándole a entrar nuevamente.

Sin embargo él había fijado su vista en un punto exacto, su mano derecha acarició lentamente el trasero de la joven, lo apretó con fuerza contra él, pasó paulatinamente uno de sus dedos por el centro de su trasero, y lentamente lo introdujo dentro, poco a poco, procurando lograr que aquella cavidad se abriese para él, uno, dos, tres fueron los dedos que introdujo cuidadosamente, cuando notó que ya estaba lo suficientemente preparada se posicionó de nuevo entre sus piernas.

Colocó su sexo delante de la pequeña cavidad, acariciándolo lentamente con su punta, humedeciéndolo con sus propios fluidos, fue entrando poco a poco, con delicadeza y moderación, era un agujero pequeño, inexperto, virgen.

Tras varios movimientos entro dentro de la pequeña cavidad, comenzó su vaivén de pasión, fueron los gemidos de ella los que le proporcionaron la seguridad de que la nueva sensación la estaba gustando, las paredes del estrecho lugar le apretaban, le arrancaban roncos gemidos de pasión.

Lo notaba estaba a punto de terminar, una corriente de alto voltaje recorrió su columna vertebral al oírla gemir su nombre, y no pudo aguantar mas, oleadas de placer inundaron su miembro, y explotó, con un ronco y alto gemido llenó su interior, humedeciéndolo, pequeñas gotas recorrían las piernas de la joven que se mezclaban con las propias gotas de la humedad de ella.

Lentamente salió de ella y la ayudó a incorporarse, se vistieron mutuamente mientras se regalaban besos y caricias.

-¿Cumplimos tu fantasía?-preguntó Edward mientras abrazaba a su novia y la depositaba un beso en la cabeza.

-Si, sexo desenfrenado en el capó de un coche-contentó Bella sonriendo.-Aunque…

-¿Aunque qué?-preguntó él algo dubitativo.

-Siempre he tenido una que me apetece hacer más que esta.

-¿A si, y cual es?

-Sexo desenfrenado en un ascensor- Contestó ella mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa, mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta del coche.

"_Suerte que mi edificio cuenta con ascensor"_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que os pareció? ¿os gustó?<strong>

**¿Sigo continuando con las fantasías de esta parejita?**

**Mimi_Cullen**


End file.
